hegemonygoldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Economy
The Economy 'Food' Food is produced by farms and by flocks of sheep that graze in the hills and valleys. The amount of food produced by a farm varies over the year peaking during the fall harvest. New flocks of sheep will appear at pasture sites during the spring lambing. Food also appears as bags dropped by routing units. Troops need a supply of food and will automatically resupply whenever they exit from a city or fort or are close to a source of food. The resupply range appears as a rotating gold ring when you mouse over a city, fort, or farm. Units will automatically share food with nearby friendly units, however workers, slaves, and triremes do not consume food, making them useful units for carrying additional food on long expeditions. Combat units consume food according to their logistics skill. Units with high logistics skills or under the influence of logistics shrines consume less food. Units also consume less food when camped and inside forts or cities. If a combat unit runs out of food its morale will drop. When morale drops to zero the unit will rout if engaged in combat. When a city or fort runs out of food the garrison no longer adds to the city’s defences or catapult fire and stops protecting against rebellion. If a farm has an unblocked supply line connection to a city or fort, then food is automatically moved to safer storage. Supply lines are also used to redistribute food between cities and forts based on demand levels set by the player. In this way, food can be stockpiled in a frontier location in preparation for a campaign. A food pile appears whenever a unit carrying food surrenders or is destroyed. Combat units carry a few weeks of food with them, and will automatically draw food from a food pile up to their carrying capacity. Slaves and workers will also pick up a food pile and as they don’t consume food themselves, will distribute the food to nearby combat units. 'Sheep' Flocks of sheep can be captured and moved into range of units to act as a source of food. They can also be moved directly into a fort or city where they will be immediately converted to food. Sheep do not regenerate outside of the lambing period but your flocks will not disappear if they’re left unconsumed. Strengths: Replenished automatically in the spring. Can be controlled and moved. Provide fresh food supplies at the opposite time of year to the harvesting of crops. Weaknesses: Very slow moving. Deployment: 'Secondary to farms as a food source. Sheep don’t provide as much food as farms but they can move with an army gradually resupplying the army while on the march. Note: As an alternative to being supplied by workers, a small reconnaissance force can sustain itself and extend its range by feeding on flocks that are encountered in enemy territory. ''Historical Note: The transhumance of livestock played an important role in ancient economies, particularly in areas of rugged terrain. '''Gold All income and expenses are measured in gold. The flow of gold is monitored for each faction as it is earned and spent. Unspent gold does not accumulate. Income is earned from a city population tax, supply line trade, villas (in PoM), mining, and by completing certain objectives. Cities with walls offer a more secure economic environment and thus generate twice the income per population point as cities without walls. Gold is used to pay your units’ salaries and to maintain shrines and watchtowers. If for any reason your expenses exceed your income, all of your troops will be negatively affected. See the section on salary for more information. Historical Note: During his rise to hegemony, Philip spent any wealth that he gained to further expansion. Gold never accumulated. 'Salary' A salary is the gold paid to a unit as an ongoing expense. Whenever income drops lower than expenses (interruption of supply lines, etc.) the units are no longer being paid their full salary and there is an immediate loss of morale and combat effectiveness for all combat units of the affected faction. In addition, units may not be purchased while in deficit. Morale and combat effectiveness return to normal after the deficit is corrected and income once again equals or exceeds expenses. When the budget is balanced, salaries are paid in full and morale and combat effectiveness return to normal levels. 'Taxes' Taxes come from controlled cities. Each city population point pays a small amount of tax. The tax is added to the income of the faction that controls the city. Note: Tax income is automatically collected throughout the year, on a continuous basis. 'Supply Lines' Supply lines can be set up between docks or between market nodes, but cannot be used to connect a market node directly to a dock. Each unblocked supply line generates a small amount of trade income and can move food from farms to cities and between cities and forts as part of strategic stockpiling. Villas, mines, and farms act as single market nodes that can be connected to a city or fort. Oxcarts represent the movement of food on overland supply lines while merchant ships represent the movement of food over water supply lines. The capacity of a given supply line is affected by its length, with longer supply lines having a lower weekly capacity. To create a land supply line, left-click to select a city or building. The cursor will change to the traditional symbol of commerce, the caduceus. Right-click on the city or building you wish to connect it to. Additionally, it is possible to manually plot a supply line through shift-clicking. A supply line takes time to create (dependent on length) and will be blocked when an enemy approaches. When the enemy is driven away, the supply line will quickly regain function. If one of the nodes is removed from player control, then the supply line is lost and will have to be set up and connected the same as a new one. 'Markets' Markets are found attached to cities and forts. The number of markets attached to a city are an indication of the commercial strength of that city. Markets can be linked to other markets or to farms, mines, or villas to form supply lines. When you select a city or fort and right-click on a target, the supply line connection will automatically be established between the closest available markets. 'Docks' Docks appear at coastal cities and forts and can be linked to other docks to form supply lines. The number of docks is a reflection of the maritime strength of a given city. Active seaports are represented by the movement of merchant ships. Although merchant ships are inactive during the stormy season and will not transfer food, their supply lines still earn income. Note: Maritime supply lines are unaffected by distance and can therefore transfer a larger capacity of food versus overland supply lines. 'Population Points' Population points earn income and provide manpower to build units and city walls. Population points are only found in cities and are grouped as Macedonian or non-Macedonian. The pool of Macedonian population points is used to recruit Macedonian units and support city walls in native Macedonian cities. The pool of non-Macedonian population points is used to hire mercenary units and support city walls in non-Macedonian cities. In Hegemony Gold, population points do not directly affect recruitment; instead, they define how large a pool of recruits a city can have, and its max capacity for food storage. Note: Most Macedonian cities begin the game with less than their maximum population points to reflect the rural nature of the Kingdom of Macedon before Philip’s reign. Migrants are mobile population points that can appear as rewards when completing objectives. Category:Official Game Manual Category:The Manual